jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
Jameson Jackson
The youngest of Jack’s Alter Egos to date, Jameson Jackson is a quirky, charming, and lovable gentleman who, unlike the other Egos, seems to be a mute, speaking through old-fashioned movie slides under a sepia filter. Although “Dapper Jack” seems to be his most common name, he has officially been named "Jameson Jackson" by Jacksepticeye during one of his livestreams. Personality Thoughtful, creative, and clever by nature, Jameson approaches each situation with vigor and loves to set a particular mood so others can have fun with him. His imagination serves as one of his greatest assets and he takes great pride in every new idea, expecting the best results out of what he does and encouraging creativity in others. When he makes a mistake, he’s more than willing to own up to it and even make jokes about it, doing what he can to make his next attempt even better. Jameson has a sensitive sense of smell and a distaste for messiness, even when the project he chooses is inherently a messy one. Though he can be clumsy and tends to misplace the tools he needs for his goals, this Ego appears to have the power of creation, occasionally producing what he needs out of thin air. In other cases, he perseveres until he finds the ending he hoped for, genuinely appreciating any help he receives along the way. Video appearances He first appeared in the video "The Jacksepticeye Power Hour - Jameson Jackson", previously known as "Jacksepticeye: The Silent Movie" and “Good Ole Fashion Pumpkin Carve!”, in which he shows the viewers how he likes to carve his pumpkins for Halloween. However, he appeared on Twitter on October 29th, with the tweet saying "Feelin' Dapper!" He models the pumpkin’s design after himself, delighting in how alike they look, and takes great care in carving it, making a point of informing the viewer that his pumpkin is already dead and won’t feel any pain. Once he has finished, he congratulates himself and begins to clean up the mess. As he’s clearing away his carving knife, however, he slips and cuts himself. Completely oblivious to his surroundings, he begins treating his wound as Antisepticeye makes an appearance, informing the viewer that he is still watching and waiting and that Jameson is soon to be another one of his puppets. Jameson soon retakes control of the situation and enjoys the privilege of performing his creator’s outro to the video. Trivia *In a live stream titled "5 Years on YouTube" on 12th November 2017, celebrating the 5th year anniversary of his first ever upload, someone asked Jack on Twitter what his favourite alter ego to act out was. Jack responded saying Dapper Jack was his favourite and admitted to picking out a name for him "Jameson Jackson", JJ for short. *At his 2018 PAX panel, Jack confirmed that Jameson Jackson was officially a canon Ego of his own and not a disguised Antisepticeye, as some in the community had surmised. Category:Jack's Alter Egos Category:Male Characters